Foot in Mouth
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: aka 5 times Duncan wanted to say I love you. And one time he did. SLASH DuncanxHoratio with some minor ScotCh.


**Grr, I can't focus on stories that need updating so I write Horkin filler instead. Go figure. Should I just call this pair Horkin or can you think of something better?**

**Oh and also, I don't know if you noticed but in my past TDI stories, I consider the time between TDI and TDA to be a year even though on the show, they say it was only three days. So TDI was in summer 2008 and TDA was summer 2009. Sorry, but I've been wanting to clear that up for awhile in case any of you got confused.**

**Also, as I've said before, I know nothing about Canada, damn me and my stereotypical amercianess. The Canadian drinking age is 18 or 19 depending on what area you live in.**

**Disclaimer: I own an odd Asian but green mohawks belong to Teletoon.**

**Five times Duncan wanted to say I love you...**

**888**

Tutor

-

"Andrews is a sadist!" Duncan threw down his pencil and gripped his skull in frustration as he stared at the paper on his desk.

The punk was almost sad that the Hell known as TDI had to end since that meant summer was over and school was back. And that meant homework, Duncan's worst nightmare.

"Wow, someone who annoys you more than me? I'm impressed."

Duncan smirked and swiveled in his chair to face the metrosexual currently inhabiting his bed.

"Don't count on it Shio, no one annoys me more than you."

Horatio looked up from his book and stopped twirling his hat on his other hand, a look of mock shock spreading over his features.

"Then what was that passionate greeting yesterday at the airport? An act? My heart is shattered Kraft," he sniffed despairingly and Duncan almost believed him. Almost.

"It wasn't an act and you know it dumbass," Duncan smiled tenderly, a smile he only gave when Shio was around.

"Aww, did Duncan-Donut miss me?" the Asian cooed, tilting his head and smiling sappily. Duncan threw his pencil at Horatio who laughed and expertly caught the projectile before it could mar his caramel skin.

"We were only apart a month," Duncan shrugged and played with his brow piercing, looking out the window next to his bed.

After Total Drama Island had ended, all the campers had gone back home, that included Horatio who lived in Alberta and Duncan in Saskatchewan.

The boys were lucky that they lived in neighboring provinces. But over 700 kilometers was still a long distance for two hormonal teenage boys. So as soon as Horatio had gotten tired of his freshman year at college, he'd boarded a plane and came to visit his delinquent.

And they hadn't left Duncan's room since his arrival the night before…

"You know I'm lucky you came on a Saturday," he rolled his eyes. Horatio set his book down and tossed the pencil back to Duncan before making himself more comfortable against the punk's headboard.

"Oh like you've never skipped school to sleep in with a _companion_ before," the Asian winked and began twirling his hat on his hand again.

Duncan turned back to his desk, glaring at his homework that he would most likely get an F on anyway. Actually, he never _had_ slept in with a lover before. Now, Duncan Kraft was no virgin, he'd had plenty of bed partners in his short 16 years but those had never been relationships. Horatio was his _boyfriend_. He'd never had one of those before, it was strange but it felt right. Shio was different from anyone he knew.

Duncan wasn't sure if this…thing between them would last but he was sure that he would try his hardest not to screw it up.

"Need some help?" warm breath puffed against Duncan's ear and buff arms wrapped around his shoulders. Up close, the punk could smell Horatio's musky scent that was like a mix of rice, tobacco and pine. It was slowly becoming addicting.

"You know Calculus?" Duncan leaned his head back against the Asian's shoulder and let the corner of his mouth turn up in a half-smile. Lucy was nestled on Horatio's head, his shaggy hair tangled and hanging in his eyes.

"I am two years older and took the same classes Kraft," he rolled his cocoa-colored eyes and peered at the paper, reaching a bare arm forward and pointing at the first problem.

"The answer is 65," he said and Duncan wouldn't argue. Most likely he was right.

Duncan's eyes wandered over the bare skin he could see and the slight sighting of chiseled chest in his peripherals. Very right. He smirked.

"Alright smart-guy, get some clothes on and help me!" Horatio took a step back and looked down at his nude body.

"Why put on clothes if they're just gonna come off in a minute based on that look you're giving me?"

Duncan tapped the pencil against his lips and grinned.

"Homework can wait."

-

Flirt

-

The club was dark except for the strobe lights that briefly lit up dancers and people shouting at their friends over crowded tables.

Duncan took a final swig from the beer he had swiped off a table and headed towards the bar which is where he had last left his boyfriend. His ears screamed in protest as another popular pop song blasted through the speakers. He'd much rather be in a mosh pit or something but Horatio's town, his rules.

It was Christmas break and Duncan had come to Edmonton to stay with Horatio. He'd told the 'rents that he was checking out some college and technically he was, Shio's dorm counted right?

He glared as some drunken idiot bumped into him, making out with a chick he had probably met five minutes ago. He hated clubs like this but actually; they were invited out by Shio's friend Scott. The punk remembered the blonde cameraman but had forgotten (or suppressed most likely) that his lover was none other than Chris MacLean. The host and the delinquent had grudgingly agreed to behave for the night since "it was the holidays".

Duncan's eyes easily found the couple near the edge of the dance floor with no space between them. Scott moved flawlessly to the beat and Chris grinded along with him, his arms protectively tight around the blonde's waist. Duncan didn't blame him, Scott was gorgeous. How had the host ended up with a hottie like him? The world may never know.

He smirked and went back on target, wending his way through the maze of people to the bar, finally finding his prize.

Black fedora over shocking white hair, slanted cocoa eyes and a smile to die for, his body clad in a black shirt and gray plaid pants tucked into knee-high leather boots. A half-finished cigarette was hanging lazily between his fingers as he leaned his back against the bar and crossed his arms, chuckling at something a guy was telling him.

Duncan's brow creased as he noticed the other man. He was small with an emo-like haircut, his clothes were tight and all some shade of purple, rainbow bracelets adorned his wrists. Duncan made his way closer as the purple guy made Horatio chuckle again before taking a drag from his cig. The punk was close enough now to hear their voices but this wall of a person would not let Duncan pass, he growled and strained his ears to hear.

"So you live in Edmonton? I wonder why I've never seen you before," the stranger's voice was effeminate and so stereotypical that Duncan had the urge to gag.

"I don't usually come to places like this," the Asian's voice was deep and clear, his eyes following his trail of smoke as it spiraled to the ceiling. Duncan snorted; Shio was not a clubber at all. He barely even liked parties. The only thing he would do, he'd told Duncan, was concerts or the occasional mosh and then only because there was the chance he might fight someone. Otherwise the genius preferred his books.

"Well, I'm glad you did tonight," Purple Guy lowered his eyelids and stepped closer to the Asian. Horatio looked down at him calmly and smirked as he took a final drag and stubbed his cig in an ashtray.

"Oh yeah?" he uncrossed his arms and put his elbows on the bar, smiling down at the "purp" as Duncan had now dubbed him.

"Mmm, very glad," Purp grinned and pressed himself against the Asian, putting a hand on his chest and tracing circles on his peck flirtingly. "Would you wanna _dance_ handsome?" Purp's eyes flicked down to Shio's groin and Duncan felt his anger boil over at what "dance" implied. No way.

He squeezed past the wall and quickly closed the distance between himself and Shio.

"Hey babe," he put on a feral smile and eyed Purp threateningly. The guy had enough sense to take his hands off the Asian. Horatio smirked and put an arm around his neck leisurely.

"Hey, took you long enough, I was getting lonely," he leaned in and kissed Duncan lightly but the punk had a point to prove. He gripped the Asian's shirt and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss hungrily. Shio smirked and went along with it; Duncan just glared at the Purp while thoroughly claiming what was his.

"Well, I'm certainly not lonely anymore," Shio said when they broke apart.

"I would hope not," Duncan chuckled huskily and looked back at Purp who seemed scared yet turned-on.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" he asked softly and Duncan's arm slid around Shio's waist.

"You never asked, I was about to tell you when Dunk so…jealously showed you instead," Horatio's grin was so smug; Duncan wanted to smack it off him.

"Oh, okay, well, see you. Look me up if mohawks start to bore you," Purp winked and flounced off. Duncan's glare followed him.

"Heh, not likely," a kiss to Duncan's temple snapped him out of his angry haze.

"How long was that idiot talking to you?" Duncan's eyes slowly made their way back to Shio's smirking face.

"Not long, we didn't even exchange names," he shrugged and Duncan leaned against the taller male.

"Well, he should've known you were taken," he said certainly and Horatio laughed.

"I'll just get 'Do not touch' tattooed across my forehead shall I?" he chuckled and leaned his head on top of Duncan's.

"Yeah, you shall," he nodded, making the Asian snort.

"I'll go to the bathroom and write it on now okay?" Horatio disentangled himself from the punk. Duncan held up his hand.

"I got that underage stamp off easy," he smirked; Shio grinned and held up his own mark free hand.

"One more year and you can drink with the big boys Dunkie-poo," he stuck out his tongue and disappeared into the crowd. Duncan rolled his eyes and smiled.

He turned towards the bar in hopes he could snag a drink.

"Gin martini," a new voice popped up next to the punk, Duncan twisted his head to the left and met blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes.

"Hey Scott,"

"Hey Dunk, nice kiss, I was watching from the sidelines. That weirdo was gayer than me!" he scoffed and Duncan snorted. Why wasn't it surprising that Scott had seen him act like a territorial wolf?

"You know, I think the first time Chrissy acted like that, was the moment I knew he loved me," Scott grinned at the punk, grabbed his drink and swayed his way back to Chris.

Duncan's head hit the bar with an audible thud. Shit.

-

Drunk

-

"Dude, the guy was like BOOM! And then everything went CRASH! And there was so much blood! It was epic!"

"I know dude!" Duncan loved this guy; they were like movie soul mates or something. Duncan could hang out with him forever.

"Du-Du-Dunk, have you sheen the one where the guy churns out to be a vampire? It's a bloodbath," Duncan's new best friend put an arm around the punk's shoulders and took a swig from his forty.

"Yesh, that one is awesome," Duncan slurred and cradled the plastic cup in his hand against his chest.

The music was loud; the bass making the speakers on the sound system shake. People were swarming all around the couch the duo occupied. People dancing, talking, drinking, couples finding any available place to make out. All in all, a typical college frat party.

Duncan's best friend even had a toga on. So cool.

"Oh duuuude, you gotta see this one about the kid who can see dead people! So freaky," his best friend laughed and leaned heavily against him. Duncan snorted so hard, spit flew from his mouth.

"Dude, no way. That movie shucks," he chuckled and drained what was left in his cup, then pouted into the empty cup. Aww, all gone. Maybe one of the nice girls would bring him another…what was it? Fruit punch? Yeah, Duncan liked fruit punch. It had punch in the name, what could be better?

"Ish does not shuck," Best friend giggled and leaned forward.

"So does," Duncan rolled his eyes and the room spun. Whoa, cool.

"Duncan!" Ow, loud voice. Who would yell so loud at a great party?

Oh it was Shio! Yay, maybe Shio would bring him more fruit punch?

"Hi Shi!" Duncan stood and stumbled as the room spun faster. Horatio caught him and held his upper arms firmly. Duncan blinked up at his boyfriend, his smile slowly disappearing, why did Shi look angry? Shi probably didn't have enough fruit punch.

"I've been looking all over for you," Horatio kept his voice low and stern, Duncan just smiled dopily.

"I've been here with Paul, he's awesome," Duncan pointed at the couch where Paul was slouched against an arm rest, staining the fabric with drool.

"Yeah, really awesome." Horatio nodded, "Time to go Duncan," he tugged Duncan's arm and the punk stumbled but held his ground.

"No, I like it here," he smiled and leaned against Shio's chest, looking up at him with bleary eyes. "You should stay, have fun Shi," Horatio balked at his lover's breath. He could peel paint.

"How about we get some more punch," Shio started and Duncan grinned, nodding happily, "And then," Shio smirked, pulling Duncan close and wiggling his eyebrows, "We could head upstairs," he ran a hand down Duncan's spine, making the 17 year old shiver.

"Yes please," Duncan agreed softly, Horatio nodded and stepped away, walking towards the front of the house. Duncan followed, his feet unsure, he stumbled again and the room spun, Duncan began to fall. But Horatio was right there to catch him. The Asian cradled the younger male in his arms and began carrying the disoriented teen out of the party and out into the fresh air.

He looked up at the dark, starry sky and headed away from the frat, to his own dorm. Good thing his campus was small.

"Shio?" Duncan spoke up and Horatio smiled down at the punk in his arms.

"What happened?"

"You almost passed out, don't worry I got you," Shio reassured his smashed lover.

"What about my punch?"

"I have more punch at my place," he said, Duncan nuzzled his head against Shio's chest.

"Kay,"

It was hard to believe the wild punk made an almost cute drunk.

"Where'd you go Shi, you left me," Duncan asked quietly, Shio would have so much fun teasing him the next day about how "sweet" he had been.

"I was talking to some friends, you wandered off to find drinks and obviously you did," his glare came back, his lover was drunk. Verdammt! Why would Duncan be so stupid?

"Yeah, I like fruit punch. You should try some Shi!" Duncan tugged on his shirt excitedly.

"You know I don't drink Dunk," his voice was cold but when he looked down at Duncan's bleary expression, he softened a bit.

"Oh yeah," Dunk said slowly, "Your grandma was killed by a drunk driver right?" his expression was so endearing, Shio couldn't help but smile.

"That's right," he nodded before focusing on walking, quickening his pace.

"Well, even so, it's Spring Break Shi, you should party a bit," Duncan moved so he could kiss the Asian's neck. Horatio smirked.

"You partied enough for the both of us tonight," how the punk could have drunk so much in the short time they were apart was beyond Horatio.

"Where's Lucy?" his eyes went to the heavens before he realized Duncan meant his hat.

"Oh, she's in my room," he spotted his building and sighed in relief.

Duncan was dozing against his chest by the time he got inside and climbed up to his floor, making his way to his single dorm room. He gently set the punk's feet on the floor and propped Duncan against his side while he opened his door and dragged the drunken boy inside.

Duncan sat heavily on the Asian's bed and held his head in his hands, groaning. Seems like his buzz was wearing off.

Shio went around his room, getting a washcloth and a water bottle, twisting off the cap and sitting next to Duncan, handing him the bottle.

Duncan drank from it obediently and let out a quiet moan. He gave the bottle back to Shio and moved to bury his head in the pillows.

Horatio chuckled, "Lay on your back Dunk," he instructed and the punk shifted into the position. The Asian poured the remaining water onto the cloth and put the wet towel on Duncan's forehead before shuffling to remove his shoes.

"Shio?" Duncan didn't move until Horatio's face was hovering above his questioningly.

"I-I…thanks," he smiled and Horatio returned it, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You're welcome but I'm still gonna kick your ass tomorrow."

"You can try," Duncan smirked as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-

Acting

-

"Come on Shio! Open the door!" Duncan pounded on the door angrily, not caring if he bothered any of the other tenants.

"You'd think that you'd figure out by now that I'm not gonna open the door no matter how angry you get," Shio's voice on the other side of the door was calm but after a year of knowing the metrosexual, Duncan could hear the hint of hurt.

"But come on Shio, this is stupid!" he hit the door in frustration and considered for the thousandth time just breaking in. But the Asian would be waiting with his knife and Duncan wouldn't be surprised if Horatio actually killed him.

"Apparently our whole relationship was stupid," the words actually stung, Duncan winced.

"It wasn't! Shi, you know it wasn't. We wouldn't waste our time on something stupid," the punk didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. He just hoped if he kept talking, Shio would open the door and forgive him.

He heard Shio chuckle, it was a hollow laugh; "I knew deep down that you'd go back to her. I always hoped you'd prove me wrong."

Duncan sighed and fell to his knees, leaning his head against the door.

"It's an act; you know it's an act. We're popular and it gives the show good ratings, I told you last year it was an act and it still is."

"You should be in movies; you're an amazing _actor_ Kraft," Shio's voice was so cold, it sent chills through Duncan.

"Don't be an idiot; it's just for the show. Once it's over, I'll never see that annoying harpy again,"

Courtney was just a tool, Duncan used their "chemistry" to make himself popular with the viewers and their rivalry got the show great publicity but in reality, Duncan couldn't stand Courtney. Sure she was hot and ruthless but actually being with her? Gross. And when compared with Shio? There was no comparison. Shio wins.

It was quiet on the other side of the door and Duncan wondered if Shio had left. This apartment was about a block away from the movie lot, used as housing for the interns and workers on the TDA set. Duncan had snuck here plenty of times over the past few weeks, Shio's place was just a small one room, only room enough for a bed and a dresser. Shio had to either be on the bed or sitting against the door like him unless he had climbed down the fire escape.

"Duncan,"

Shio's voice was so quiet; the punk almost hadn't heard it.

"You say its an act, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. I can't stand by and watch you flirt with her and _kiss_ her anymore. If it was just flirting, maybe I could take it. Or her kissing you and you stopping it but you don't. I won't take it anymore Duncan, it's me or her. If it's just an act, it should be an easy choice. But if you choose your ratings, I won't be waiting when it's over Duncan."

Duncan's nails were digging into the door painfully but he didn't notice. Of course, he didn't even have to think about the answer. He chose Horatio.

But, they were so close to the end, Duncan was in the final four; he could almost taste the money. He just somehow knew he was gonna win and there was so much he could do with that money. He pictured him and Shio at a tropical resort swimming in cash.

He shook his head, he was so close, if he wanted to stay popular and win, he had to do what the public wanted and that was be with Courtney.

Horatio was smart, he would understand. He was just jealous and would get over it.

…But what if he didn't? What if he seriously wouldn't take Duncan back whether he won or not? Was it worth it?

He couldn't picture his life without Shio anymore. Shio was cool and understood him. They'd made plans to be dorm mates when Duncan started college in the fall. If Shio wasn't gonna be there, college didn't seem worth it.

Maybe if he told him how he felt he'd be more forgiving?

"Shio, I," he started before sighing. No, he couldn't say it now. Shio would either think it was said just to get him back or from now on, he would remember all this bad stuff when a moment like that should be happily thought upon. He wouldn't do that to Shio.

Duncan gritted his teeth and stood, not sure if he was making the right decision but just following his gut.

"I choose you Shio. And I'm gonna win. I'll do whatever it takes to win even if that means dealing with _her_. And when I win, we'll go away and spend all our cash. I'll even buy you that llama farm you always joke about," he chuckled slightly, "I know that's not the answer you want, but I won't give up on you Horatio. And I hope you won't give up on me over something so trivial. If you do, then you're not as smart as I thought you were," he let out a growl of frustration and gave the door one last kick before stalking down the hall back towards the movie lot and his million dollars.

-

Boxes

-

"Is this the last of it?" Duncan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of a fedora bobbing up and down over a cardboard box.

"Yeah, last one," Shio answered, setting the box down and rubbing his neck.

"We are officially moved in to our new place," Duncan grinned, Shio grinned back and rolled his eyes.

"Now we get to unpack!" Duncan's face fell. Damn, he forgot about that.

"Couldn't we just hire a butler or something to do that?" he ran his fingers through his hawk. He hadn't styled it this morning and instead let it fall against his skull.

Shio smirked, "No way, I'm not letting some old geezer touch my stuff. Besides, just because you have money now, doesn't mean you should spend it on every little thing." The Asian stuck out his tongue and socked Duncan on the shoulder, making him smile.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I should save some; I mean, I only paid for my entire college tuition, paid off _your_ tuition and bought us this house on campus."

"Thanks by the way, but I'm still waiting for that llama farm," he chuckled as Duncan snorted.

"The deed is in the mail," he joked and turned to pick up a box labeled 'Kitchen'.

Shio smiled, reaching out and gripping the punk's arm, "Hey Dunk?"

"Yeah?" he shifted the box to one arm and smiled as Shio pulled him into a playful kiss.

"Thank you," he muttered against chapped lips, Duncan slipped his tongue in briefly before muttering a muffled 'welcome'.

They pulled away from each other and started the task of putting boxes in their designated areas

-

Soon they lay on their new couch in their new living room, new game console, controllers and games in a heap in the front of the barely assembled TV.

"Are we done yet?" Shio moaned and buried his head in the crook of Duncan's neck.

"Yeah. We got all the boxes out of the entryway and in their respective rooms," he said before giving out a moan himself.

"Maybe we _should_ hire that butler," Shio sighed and planted tiny kisses on Duncan's neck.

"No way, I don't want some geezer touching my stuff," the punk teased and the Asian smirked.

"I can deal without stuff till tomorrow I think," Shio continued his attentions on Duncan's neck, arms wrapping firm around his waist. Duncan looked around the half-decorated room.

"Yeah, tomorrow's good."

Duncan snaked his arms around the Asian and rubbed his back, tangling their legs even tighter together.

"I'm glad you decided to forgive me," he whispered, thinking back to the day he had won only a couple of months ago. Horatio smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a shameless gold digger," he shrugged and nibbled at a soft spot, making Duncan sigh. "And how could I not after you shoved Courtney away and announced to the cameras that you were fucking an intern?"

Duncan laughed, "It's too bad they took that out of the final cut though," they both laughed.

"Princess' reaction was worth it," Duncan said when his laughter subsided.

"Yep, especially when Scott dragged me onstage and you kissed me, I think they heard her screech in Japan," he grinned happily.

Duncan smiled and shifted to kiss his Asian. He was damn lucky.

Shio growled and quickly deepened the kiss, battling his tongue against Duncan's and pushing their hips together.

But just as soon as it started, Shio pulled away with a big grin, "So wanna finish setting up the TV?" he licked his lips and sat up, rubbing his groin against Duncan's as he did so.

Duncan glared, "Oh _Hell_ no," he reached out and grabbed a handful of the Asian's shirt. "We're gonna break in that new bed."

"Race ya."

-

**_And one time he did…_**

-

"Hurry up and run dumbass!" Horatio yelled as he sprinted across campus, disposing his spray paint can in the nearest trash.

"Right behind you!" Duncan whooped as he did the same.

"This new guy is fast!" Horatio grinned and whipped around a corner, Duncan barely a breath behind him.

"So much better than that other guard!" the punk gripped Shio's hand and tugged him down a narrow alley, running as quickly as they could and turning the corner, leaning against the bricks and trying to catch their breath.

Horatio listened and heard the guard run past the alley without stopping.

"That was so much fun!" he grinned, basking in the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"And we didn't get caught," Duncan said, pulling off the gorilla mask that had covered his face, Horatio pulled off his cow mask and chuckled.

"And our caricature of the Dean isn't too bad either," he thought back fondly on the lovely picture they had just tagged on the side of the admins building.

"I'd say we won today," Duncan grinned.

"Oh yeah," Shio nodded, pulling the punk close and kissing him. Duncan sighed, his heart thumping madly and not from his mad dash across campus.

He drew back slowly and looked up into bright cocoa orbs.

"I love you," he said with a smile. Horatio returned the smile.

"I know. I love you too. You wanna sneak into the girl's dorm and turn off their plumbing?"

Yep, Duncan definitely loved Horatio.

-

Yay! I finally wrote this! I've been thinking about it for months. I love this; it does a good timeline of their relationship. This is my first 5 times story so I hope I did alright.

So yeah, Shio did get jealous of Courtney but everything worked out, we just didn't get to see it. Stupid producers cutting out the good stuff.

Also, yes, Horatio smokes, not very often but he does and no, he does not drink. He named his fedora Lucy after his grandmother who died in a car accident.

I hope I kept Duncan in character. I know he got overemotional at some points but I think Duncan is capable of it.

Oh and yes, I think Duncan would be a funny drunk. If he was buzzed, he'd just be flirty and horny but if he was completely smashed, I think he'd be cute and funny.

I hope you liked this, please review.

I'm tired, it's 3 am and I've been writing this almost all day. Nighty night.


End file.
